A Different Beginning
by deant33
Summary: AU. My take on what One Piece could have been. What happens if Garp gives Luffy more training as he grew up? What if he has an expanded crew with him in the Grand Line? Smarter!Luffy, OP!Luffy, LuNa, ZoTash, UsKa, NojAce, Frobin, Makinks, ViSan. No harem
1. Chapter 1

****A/N:**** ** **Okay, I've changed my mind on a few things after rewatching early episodes of one piece. Luffy will eat the Gum-Gum fruit like in canon. Coby will not be part of the crew, his resolve to be a marine is too great.****

 ** **Oh and one of the additions will probably, actually scratch that, definitely surprise you. Ships include: Luffy/Nami, Zoro/Tashigi, Usopp/Kaya, Nojiko/Ace, Robin/Franky and Makino/Shanks****

* * *

 ** **A Different Beginning****

It was a warm, sunny day on a remote island in the most peaceful sea of this world, the East Blue. Laughter could be heard from the local Party's Bar in Foosha Village, which was situated on Dawn Island. The laughter was coming from a rowdy group of Pirates, called the Red Hair Pirates.

The hero of this story is currently 7 years old and was creeping up behind a pirate before swiping a knife from his belt and then climbing on top of a stool and shouting at the captain of the Red Hair Pirates, who is known as Shanks.

"SHANKS! I'll prove my toughness to you and then you'll have to take me on your next voyage."

The red haired man with a straw hat laughed at that, before answering, "Oh yeah, Luffy? And how are you going to do that?" Asking the 7 year old teasingly, while his whole crew laughed.

"This!" Luffy shouted before plunging the knife right below his left eye, spurting blood all down his face, as the whole bar looked shocked as Luffy grinned.

"IDIOT!" Shanks shouted as he scrambled to fix Luffy's injuries, all the while Luffy was laughing his unique laugh at the festivities.

* * *

A short while later, the whole bar was laughing again, with Luffy having stitches applied to his face by the head doctor of the Red Hair Crew. Shanks raised his glass and laughed "TO LUFFY!" and poured the Sake down his throat, grinning.

"So can you take me on your next adventure Shanks? Huh?" Luffy bugged the captain, jumping up and down on the spot.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course not Luffy, you're still an anchor," he teased.

"Grr, you should take me Shanks! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy exclaimed.

"As strong as a pistol, eh? Why don't you prove it?" Shanks asked, lowering his face and pointing to a spot on his chin for Luffy to hit.

What happened next surprised Shanks, as Luffy wound up, he concentrated extremely hard on his fist and coasted it with a little bit of Armament Haki, punching Shanks' jaw, hard enough for the Yonko to stumble a little bit and opened his eyes very wide, while Luffy laughed his funny little laugh.

"Shishishishishi. I told you I punched as strong as a pistol Shanks," Luffy told him.

"That you did Luffy! But I'm still not taking you on my next voyage," Shanks teased Luffy once more.

Benn Beckman laughed and clapped Luffy on the shoulder, leaning down to console the young wannabe pirate, who was sulking after that insult, "Hey, Luffy, Shanks doesn't want you to go out with us because he cares about you mate, he doesn't want anything to happen to you. Understand?"

Luffy continues to sulk but nods his head, as a group of bandits open the door with a smirk. "Oh look, a bunch of pansy ass Pirates. My name is Higuma, the Mountain Bandit, with a bounty of 8 million beli's. I demand 50 barrels of Sake for me and my bandits!"

Makino smiled apologetically as she replied, "I'm sorry but we're fresh out of Sake. You'll have to come back tomorrow to get some."

"What are these pirates drinking then, juice?"

"No, they are drinking Sake, but that's the last of it, sorry."

Shanks decided to stand up then and grabbed the last unopened bottle of sake, making a peace offering of it as he did, "I'm sorry that we drank all the Sake, but here, you can have the last bottle."

Higuma sneered and threw the bottle on the floor, replying, "What can we do with one lousy bottle? Stupid arse Pirate."

Shanks then looked at the floor before looking over at Makino again, "I'm sorry Makino, there seems to be a mess, can you pass the mop please?"

Makino shook her head before replying, "Oh no Shanks, you don't have to do that," all the while, Higuma started to get more and more frustrated at the situation in front of him.

"Oh no Makino, I insist," Shanks returned, before Makino relented and passed over the mop and bucket to the Yonko, who mopped up the fluid and brushed up the glass, all the while Higuma flipped him off and Shanks fell to the ground, the Mountain Bandits leaving the bar, a sense of frustration among the group.

Silence took over the bar once more, before a roar of laughter left the Red Hair Pirates lips, "He sure beat you good captain!" Was exclaimed, as Shanks laughed right alongside his friends and crew.

"He sure did! Hahahahahaha!" Shanks laughed right back at them.

Luffy had a tick growing on his forehead before he shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING ABOUT! THAT WAS EMBARRASSING! YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE KICKED THEIR ARSES!"

Shanks smiled down on the young kid and put a hand on his shoulder, "A bottle of spilled Sake is nothing to get in a fight about Luffy. It's something trivial."

Luffy then huffed and turned away from the captain, where he spotted a weird looking fruit on the bar, grinning and swallowing it whole, thinking it was dessert. Shanks looked over as the fruit hit his stomach and panicked.

"LUFFY, WHY DID YOU EAT THAT FRUIT?"

"I thought it was dessert. Although it tasted terrible, shishishishishi!"

"That was a devil fruit Luffy called the Gomu-Gomu no Mi, or the Gum-Gum fruit."

"Shishishishishi, at least it made me stronger."

"IDIOT, YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! IT MIGHT HAVE MADE YOU WEAKER! AND NOW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SWIM AGAIN!"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

The rest of the crew sweat dropped at the exchange between the pair, not knowing what to make of it.

* * *

The next day, the Pirates were out and about as the Mountain Bandits were at the bar, laughing outrageously at the obviously "scared" Pirates, Luffy was at his wits end with the idiots, but the tipping point was when someone said.

"They were so weak, obviously not strong enough considering that I could beat their captain up without even punching him," Higuma shouted.

"SHUT UP! Shanks and his crew could kick your arses easily!" Luffy shouted at Higuma.

"What did you say, boy?"

"You heard me."

Higuma decided then and there that he would teach this runt a lesson in manners, picking him up and carrying him outside before dumping him on the ground and pointing a gun at him, growling as he took off the safety.

Makino had rushed down to the town and pleaded with the mayor to come quickly as Luffy was in trouble. Shanks and his crew had joined them by the time Luffy was looking up at Higuma with a smile, the rest of the group of bandits on the floor, all of whom seemed to be knocked out for some reason.

Higuma stared at the boy, who then jumped and punched the bandit, knocking him out completely, before turning and laughing at the dumbfounded looks on the pirate Crew's face as all the bandits were knocked out.

"Shishishishishi, are you sure you don't want to take me on your next voyage Shanks?"

* * *

As time passed, Shanks had to leave to go back to the Grand Line. He turned back to Luffy, who had tears in his eyes at his friends leaving the village and grinned, "No begging for coming on my voyage Luffy?"

"No, I don't want to be part of your crew. I'm going to get my own Nakama and surpass even you, and become King of the Pirates!"

"King of the Pirates, eh? That's a tough life you're choosing to follow. I'll tell you what; keep this safe for me until you become a great Pirate!" He grinned, shoving his straw hat on top of the head of the young child.

"But Shanks, this is your most prized possession! I can't take it!"

"That's why you need to keep it safe for me."

Luffy's eyes were still pouring tears as Shanks' ship moved away from the shore, silently vowing to see him again and being a great pirate when that happens.

* * *

 ** **A/N2: Yes, this chapter is normal length but the chapters will be longer in all likelihood. I will be fitting in every recruitment into one chapter and attempt to not miss too many details from the original Anime. Please follow/favourite and review. Do you like how I started it as an AU already?****

 ** **Luffy: *pokes Dean*****

 ** **Dean: *Looks exasperatedly at Luffy* What, Luffy?****

 ** **Luffy: … Can I have some meat?****

 ** **Dean: *smacks Luffy with Haki infused fist*****

 ** **Luffy: *pouts and whines* Meanie.****


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: If you were wondering about Luffy knowing Haki, the basic concept is that I see it a lot like accidental magic in Harry Potter. The ability is there, and people can use it, but you need to train it for it to be useful. Luffy using it against Shanks was a fluke basically. Anyway, new chapter!****

 ** **Guest: Luffy ate a hybrid fruit. If you have an account, can you please use it, because I prefer to answer queries over PM****

* * *

 ** **A Different Beginning****

10 years later, Luffy was standing on the docks, a grin on his face as he faced the residents of his village, waving his hand at Makino, Woop Slap and Dadan, on the little Dinghy he was allowed to take from the Village

"Thanks for everything guys! I'll see you all again someday!" Luffy exclaimed, rowing his boat out to see slowly as he laughed his funny little laugh, when a giant sea king came out of the water, eyeing Luffy hungrily. Luffy glared at the sea king and punched it with a haki infused fist, shouting "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" completely knocking the beast out before continuing to row.

After sailing a while he found that his boat was getting sucked into a whirlpool, and realizing this he thought to himself __'If I don't get out of this boat, I'll die. I'm also a devil fruit user so I'll die anyway. I guess its lucky Gramps taught me Haki and the Roki-, wait no, Raku-, hang on that's wrong as well, oh! The Rokushiki! I'll just__ _ ** _ **Geppo**_**_ _ _over to that cruise liner!'__

" ** **Geppo**** ," the hero said, kicking the air naturally, seemingly walking on air as he went to the cruise liner with a grin plastered on his face, which was also currently being shot at by pirates, his eye catching a glimpse of Orange Hair as he ran, smirking as he followed her downstairs, before pulling her against his body when they were alone, nipping her neck.

Nami turned angrily and raised her hand to hit whoever had decided to molest her but when she saw the familiar straw hat, the wide grin and scar under his eye, she gasped and broke the silence by saying, "Luffy? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Nami was bored as she currently sat on board the cruise liner. She had just robbed another Pirate ship, stocking up for hers and Nojiko's eventual trip with Luffy, which would be coming around soon if she remembered the date correctly. She had plenty of money back at home, which nobody knew where it was.

At this point she had mapped all of the East Blue and most of the South Blue, but had returned because it was nearly time for her to set sail with Luffy. She had planned on meeting Luffy at his home town but unfortunately she got side tracked by some idiot pirates, deciding to rob them and then had to escape on this cruise liner.

A fairly attractive man asked her to dance and she smiled, agreeing to his request and quickly swiped his wallet, emptying the cash into her pockets and putting it back when the ship came under attack. Sneaking out, she ran down the starboard side of deck when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and kiss her neck. A tick appeared on her head, only one person was allowed to touch her that way, turning to face the pervert who did it, and that man- was the one standing in front of her, gasping as she said, "Luffy? What are you doing here?"

"Shishishishishishi! I set sail today Nami! Thank god you're here! My boat got sucked into that whirlpool over there so I hope you have one with you!" Her boyfriend of 5 years now replied.

Nami sighed again, shaking her head and pecking his lips, slightly exasperated at the man, "Yes I do Luffy, but we'll need two boats to carry all the treasure I have. Maybe I can steal one from that one and you take one from this one?" She suggested

Luffy laughed his funny little laugh "Shishishishishishi! Okay, that sounds good. What should we do about those Pirates that are coming across to this ship?"

Nami looked at them and smirked, "They're under Iron Mace Alvida. Far too weak for you; and I haven't trained in about a week, can I take them boss?"

Luffy shrugged and nodded, laughing as he ran downstairs, "Sure Nami! I'm hungry anyway; maybe I can find some meat downstairs. Have fun!"

Nami smirked as she approached the Pirates, twirling her bo-staff in her hands when a few leered at her hungrily, making a tick appear at her head and slamming them all with the staff, basically sweeping the field straight off the bat before she saw a small boy cowering before her. He looked about hers and Luffy's age so she shrugged it off and turned, the boy hurriedly running downstairs to the exact same room Luffy was in.

Nami looked around and went down to the opposing ship, finding it unoccupied and ready for theft. One guy came outside of the cabin and she smacked him with the staff, before throwing him overboard.

Going below deck she found the treasure and smirked, there was about 5 million beli below here, which would be a good addition to her collection. She quickly loaded her goods into a couple of boats, lowering them next to the cruise liner, waiting for her captain and lover to come down and join her, as she saw Iron Mace Alvida getting blasted off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy was below deck on the cruise liner, happily eating some meat as he waited for Nami to come get him, when a pink haired boy with wild eyes ran into the room he was in, looking around before relaxing and sliding down the wall. "Good, none of them are here. Who are you, by the way?" the boy asked, looking at Luffy, who had a grin on his face

"Shishishishishishi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Coby. I work as a cabin boy for the Alvida Pirates."

"Shishishishishishi, nice to meet you Coby. Hey, do you have a dream? Mine's to become the King of the Pirates!"

"King of the Pirates? You mean to find the One Piece? On Raftel? Impossible, impossible, impossible! To stand atop this age, when there are so many better and stronger than you? Impossible!"

Luffy then decided to whack Coby on top of the head so as to shut him up, replying, "I don't care if I die, I'm chasing my dream. If I die trying, that's fine. Better that than never chasing after it."

"Oh. Luffy, do you ever think I could achieve my dream of becoming a Marine Admiral?" Coby questioned the boy he had just met, his voice vulnerable as he looked to the man.

Luffy sighed and looked back at the small boy and shook his head, "How should I know? Although my Gramps could probably get you in if you're a nice guy..."

The pinkett looked determined at that thought and then widened his eyes as he processed the thought of Luffy having a grandfather in the marines, then remembering Luffy's surname and practically blurting out, "You're Marine hero Garp's grandson?"

"Yep, he's really strong. He trained me for like 8 of the past 10 years," Luffy whined, as several Pirates came down below deck.

The Pirates taunted Coby as Luffy frowned, before whispering " ** **Rankyaku**** ," kicking an air blade straight at them, all of them crashing through a wall before the pair of them rose to the deck to see Alvida laughing at the group of cruise ship goers, before turning to look at Coby.

"Coby, who is the most beautiful lady on the seas?"

"W-why that would be you-" Coby stated before getting cut off by Luffy.

"Hey Coby, who's the fat hag?" Luffy questioned

Coby turned and looked at Luffy, his jaw completely dropped to the floor, as Luffy stared at Alvida with his finger pointed at her, "L-Luffy, you don't want to say that to Alvida, she's the…"

He paused, thinking of his words carefully as Alvida pressed dangerously, "Yes, Coby? What am I?"

"THE UGLIEST HAG ON THE SEAS! "IRON MACE" ALVIDA!"

Luffy grinned and laughed, as Alvida raged on her former cabin boy, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN COBY? THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Luffy's eyes darkened when Alvida said that, stepping in front of his new friend and infusing his head with haki as Alvida brought her mace down, the mace getting destroyed by his head.

Luffy then glared at Alvida, who faltered at the obvious lack of impact her mace had done to the boy, and even destroying the mace in the process, "W-what devil fruit did you use there Straw Hat? Destroying my mace is impossible!"

"No devil fruit there Alvida, this was through a mystery thing that gramps explained to me once. Something about inner strength," Luffy mused, though knowing exactly what it was called, "but that's all irrelevant right now, because I'm bored," as he caught Nami jumping into a small dinghy with all of her treasure in a second one tied together somehow.

Luffy glared, not bothering to announce his attack as he punched Alvida in the gut, sending her off into the sea, before jumping down to join Nami in her boats, Coby screaming in his arms as they landed.

"Luffy, why is a member of the Alvida Pirates on our boats?" Nami questioned her captain.

"Because he doesn't want to work for them anymore. He's going to be a marine so I thought we'd drop him off at the nearest Marine base."

"Fair enough I guess. What restrictions were in place with Alvida?"

"Only left side, one hit KO."

"Yeah, seems fair enough. I heard a rumour the first mate is stuck in Prison in Shells Town so I'm plotting a course there first up, is that okay with you captain?"

"Of course Nami. Why is Zoro there?"

"He seems to have been captured by Axe-Hand Morgan and being held as a prisoner. He's been bounty hunting for a few years; I've run into him a few times over the past couple of years."

"Okay. Nami, plot a course for Shells Town. Hey, doesn't Morgan have a map to the Grand Line? I heard Gramps talk about it to some guy named Sumgobu."

Coby stared at Luffy with a bit of fear in his eyes, "You mean Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the head of the Marines?"

"Yeah him. He's a good guy."

Some Marine ships finally turned up and started firing at the Alvida Pirates, and at the odd little group of 3 as they sailed away from the two ships.

Unperturbed, when one of the cannon balls came close, Luffy stuck his hand up, grabbed the ball and threw it back straight at the Marine ship, which then decided to hightail its way out of there once they saw Luffy's strength as he went down for a nap.

* * *

 ** **A/N: I was tempted to include Zoro's story in this update but I wanted to give you guys something since the first update was at Christmas time. So yeah, Luffy knows the Rokushiki and Haki, which Garp trained him in. Luffy and Nami not only know each other, but are in a relationship. There will be flashback episodes throughout (the first is likely to be chapter 4) where I'll explain everything.****

 ** **If you have suggestions for crew members, please do so in a review, I'll talk to you about them via Private Message. I will consider many different crew members, but these ones are on the black list:****

 ** **Arlong, Crocodile, Krieg, Doflamingo, Kuro (seriously, if you suggest him I will be seriously pissed. Just no).****

 ** **Right now the additions in East Blue will be: Kaya, Nojiko (as you can see earlier), Johnny, Yosaku, Gin, Hatchan, Tashigi (don't pretend you didn't notice when I said this would have ZoTash in it) and a surprise ;).****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well guys I've been doing some, uh, research. Definitely haven't been reading other fan fictions for ideas. Nope. I'm innocent I tell you! You don't believe me? Well fine. In other news, I have considered all requests for people joining. I may be changing Sanji's ship too… People joining suggestions are now closed. I now have 2** **6** **people on the Straw Hat Crew, and, well, that's heaps. I might have** **four** **more, but I'm limiting it to Canon + 20 more at this point in time (I'm including Jinbe as canon since he said he'd join). Nami-san, would you please do the honours?**

 **Nami:** **Dīn wa wanpīsu o shoyū shite imasen (Japanese)**

* * *

 **A Different Beginning**

Nami kept manipulating the sail slightly, even if the boat was a bit small it wouldn't take long for them to reach Shells Town, to pick up the First Mate, Zoro. From there they were going to go to Orange Town and pick up their new ship that she ordered and paid for 5 years earlier, thinking it was a good idea to do that early and stockpile more money. The way Luffy was, she guessed they'd get around 30 members on the crew.

Luffy was still sleeping peacefully, and knowing him he'd wake up when we were either in danger or close to the Island so Nami kept on sailing, and when the outline of the island was visible, as predicted, the captain woke up.

"Ooh, we're nearly there. So why is Zoro being held there?" Luffy questioned, ignoring the look of fear on Coby's face.

"Why do you want Zoro? He's a bad guy! That's why he's been arrested by the Marines!" Coby shouted at his friends while Luffy hit him over the head once more.

"Shut up. Zoro is a good guy, and really strong. Not as strong as me but close to it. He's my First Mate, Nami's my Navigator. Nami, when are we going to land?"

"In about an hour. Coby, have you thought about what you're going to say to the Marines when we get there?"

Coby started to pale at the thought of it, before shaking his head, "I really haven't. But I will join them, no matter what it takes,."

Luffy let out a laugh at that point before taking out a transponder snail and calling his Grandfather as he mentioned to Coby, "I'll pull a few strings to get you in there, don't worry Coby."

Garp quickly answered the snail "Luffy! How goes your first day on sea?"

Luffy laughed and replied, "Great Gramps! I beat up some old hag named Alvida. Anyway, I have a kid here who wants to be a Marine, can you put a call into Shells Town and ask them to let a pink haired kid named Coby join when he gets there?"

Garp assured Luffy that he would whilst the group continued to sail towards Shells Town, docking around 45 minutes later, it being only around 2 they went and got something to eat at a diner.

* * *

The group stayed there until Luffy was full, so they were there until 5 o'clock before they headed for the Marine Base.

"So, I wonder why Zoro was captured. After all his training he should be stronger than some Marine Captain like Morgan," Nami mused as they walked, all of them a bit surprised at how the townsfolk reacted when hearing Morgan's name.

"I can understand them reacting like that when Zoro's name is mentioned, but why would it happen when the Marine Captain is? Isn't he supposed to be protecting these people from harm? Marines are good people..." Coby trailed off, a frown on his face at the thought of that happening.

"Not all Marines are good people Coby. You're better than most due to the fact that you want to preserve justice to protect the people but some Marines just want power and to run rampant with it. I have a feeling this Morgan guy is one of those types of Marines. If that's right, I'll kick his arse around the block," Luffy replied to Coby, his straw hat covering his eyes momentarily.

They approached the yard quietly, knowing that the faintest disturbance could see any of them shot at, not that it would matter with Luffy there. They climbed up a wall and stared out at Zoro, who was tied to the post.

"Hey you three, scram. You're an eyesore," Zoro projected at the trio, Coby ducking down and hiding behind the wall. Soon a ladder came and a little girl climbed it, taking some rice balls with her as she scurried over to Zoro. "What are you doing kid? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"I thought you could use something to eat. I haven't made rice balls before, but I tried my best so I'm sure they taste good!"

At that point in time, a blonde haired man strutted over to the pair, a smirk on his face as he laughed, "Oh, lookie here. Trying to do something naughty are we. Rice ball? Don't mind if I do," the man said, taking a ball out of the wrapping and taking a bite before spitting it on the ground, "Ugh, sweet! You're supposed to put salt into rice balls not sugar!" he raged at the little girl.

Rika shook before stuttering her reply, "I-I thought that adding sugar would make it better fo Zoro-san. "

"Well you thought wrong!" He replied, grabbing the other ball and throwing it on the ground, stomping all over it as he raged against the little girl again, "You there! Throw her over the fence, now!"

The marine stuttered before picking Rika up and throwing her over the fence, with Luffy catching her to soften her fall a little bit, "Are you okay little girl?"

She nodded and replied with a little thank you, whilst the blonde continued to taunt Zoro, the swordsman bitingly replying about the fact the month was almost over. At that point Luffy had jumped over the fence and approached Zoro, crouching down before him.

"Didn't you hear me captain? You're an eyesore," Zoro grinned down at the future Pirate King, who was grinning right back at his first mate.

"Shishishishishi, what happened Zoro? You can take any half baked Marine Captain after what Hawky put you through."

"I made a deal with the captain's son. Said if I last a month with no food or water he'd release me. So, I take it's just you and Nami right now?"

"Yeah. So how long do I have to wait for you to get released?"

"Another 10 days. Hey, Luffy, can you give me that rice ball before you leave?"

The Straw Hatted man glanced at the rice ball and looked concernedly at Zoro before nodding and giving him the ball, even though it was mostly dirt at that point in time. "Tell her it was the best meal I ever had."

* * *

"He really said that? Thank you!" Rika exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Luffy's waist in a tight hug.

"Maybe Zoro isn't that bad after all. But why is he in prison?" Coby pondered

"He's not! It's our fault he's in prison, Helmeppo came into our restaurant with his dog who started terrorising the customers. Then the Dog started to attack me and Zoro saved me with his swords, then he hit Helmeppo who then made a deal with Zoro for him to stay in prison for a month or get executed. Zoro agreed to it."

"That explains it. Zoro is very tough, he'll survive the month. Hell, if Helmeppo asked him to go a year without it he'd be able to do it," Nami assured the kid.

Inside the restaurant, the three were sitting and eating without too much fuss, when Helmeppo waltzed in arrogantly as per usual. He sat down and started talking loudly, "I'm bored, nothing interesting has happened recently," he announced before boasting, "I'll just execute Zoro tomorrow then."

At these words Luffy stood up and just punched Helmeppo in the face, forcing him to crash into the wall.

"How dare you! He just hit me! My father will hear about this!"

Luffy's face darkened significantly after the words left Helmeppo's mouth, "How dare I? How dare you, you Draco Malfoy wannabe! You made a deal with Zoro and you're backing out of it just because you're bored? HAVE YOU NO HONOUR?!"

Helmeppo's eyes widened at the words that left Luffy's mouth before scurrying out of the restaurant, his marine guards following him quickly after, but not without a snicker at the embarrassment their CO's son had just suffered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Ranch (in this case, the Marine Base), a large group of Marines were trying to lift a stone statue of Captain Morgan on the roof of the base. "This statue is to signify my greatness. I am great, am I not Lieutenant?"

"Y-yes sir, you are."

"The people in the tow, they think that I'm great, do they not? Perhaps not great enough. We shall lift all the taxes so that they're paying me properly for my greatness."

"B-but sir, if we increase the taxes any more some people won't be able to be able to afford anything."

"Are you disagreeing about my greatness?!"

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by Helmeppo, who burst onto the roof and wailed loudly, "Daddy! Somebody hit me! I want you to execute him for me. Not even you hit me."

"Do you know why I've never hit you, son?" Morgan practically spat the last word out

Helmeppo's eyes widened then stuttered a hopeful answer, "B-because I'm your precious son?"

"No," Morgan replied, as he swing his normal hand around and hit his son straight into the staircase wall, "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE HIT! There is only one man on this island who can be considered great, and that man is the one you call your father! You are just a pathetic, weakling son of mine that isn't worthy of my presence," he ranted before looking his son directly in the eye, "I saw a little girl out in the execution yard before, she was a traitor."

"Oh her. Yeah, I had her dealt with, you don't have to worry about that."

"I hope by that you mean executed," Morgan practically threatened.

"No, she was thrown over the wall, she's just a little girl."

Morgan glared at his son before turning to the lietenant again, "You there, go into town and execute the girl immediately," he growled out

"B-but sir, she's just a little girl!"

"I don't care! Anybody who disobeys my orders means they show a lack of regard for my greatness and therefore is a traitor! Anybody who betrays me gets executed! Now go and do it!"

The marine looked scared for a moment before standing his full height and replying, "No, I won't do it sir!"

"You traitor!" Morgan exclaimed and swung his axe hand down on the lieutenants head, killing him almost instantly.

"Daddy you just killed him!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the execution yard, Coby and Luffy were talking to Zoro.

"You mean the little bastard is planning on killing me tomorrow? Okay Luffy, get me my swords. The little shit Helmeppo stole them off of me."

Luffy nodded as Coby started picking at the ropes that had bound Zoro to the post

" **Geppo** ," Luffy said, jumping through the air and landing on the roof of the tower just at the point of execution.

"Daddy! There he is! That's the one who hit me!"

Luffy noticed Helmeppo and suddenly ran and grabbed him, "You I need, tell me where you were hiding Zoro's swords? I need them," running into the staircase.

Morgan quickly shouted, "Find him and execute him! He dared disrespect my greatness!"

Another marine then shouted, "Sir look! Somebody's in the execution Yard! They look like they're trying to release Zoro!"

Morgan growled, "I am surrounded by traitors. Execute them!"

* * *

As Luffy ran down the hall, Helmeppo tucked under his arm and several marines in pursuit, he talked animatedly to the Marine's son, "So where are you keeping Zoro's swords?"

A striken looked Helmeppo quickly replied "They're in my room! We just passed it!"

Luffy groaned and turned around, and suddenly faced several Marines, pointing their gunst straight at him, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"You there! Unhand Helmeppo or we'll fire!"

Luffy, even though he knew the fire wouldn't affect him, faced them impassively whilst putting Helmeppo's body between his and the guns, "Go ahead and shoot. Otherwise get out of my way."

The guards hesitated and that was all Luffy needed before he sent a quickfire gatling to take out the guards befor entering the room, picking up the three swords and jumping to the ground after knocking Helmeppo out for the count.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami had snuck into the Marine Captain's office and opened the Safe, only to find Buggy the Clown had beaten her to the punch and stolen the chart of the Grand Line from Captain Morgan. Raging silently, she quickly escaped and headed back to town, knowing the boys would settle things in the execution yard without a hitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ranch (read:execution yard), Luffy had just jumped in front of many bullets and rebounded them back at the soldiers after passing Zoro his swords. Zoro then proceeded to cut all and sundry there, including Captain Morgan using Ittoryu in the left hand as his restriction.

* * *

Soon enough, the whole town was awash with celebration. Coby got into the Marine Corp, the three Pirates were heading off and fun was had by everyone.

"So, Nami, where are we headed next?" Luffy questioned the Navigator.

"Orange Town. Two reasons, our custom made ship is there and Buggy the Clown has a chart of the Grand Line we can use when we get there."

"Okay Nami, set sail for Orange Town!"

"I've already done that."

* * *

 **A/N2: Woah that ending sucks. Sorry. I was writing really well yesterday and this morning but then I went and watched a couple of games of football and all of a sudden it turned to crap. I just wanted to pump this one out honestly. So if you haven't noticed, I've edited the first two chapters. It's far closer to canon, and as you can see, Coby is no longer part of the Crew. The use of "Meanwhile, back at the ranch" was mostly inspired by ASOUE's Reptile Room Episodes. Anyway I'm really sorry for testing everyone's patience but my muse has always been a fickle beast. Who knows, we might get another 2 chapters this week or we could have another 6 month delay... Please review though guys!**


End file.
